


Casual Heroes

by SpitLikeALlama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, I just want more friendship fics, It isnt specfied, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke is depressed, Tw mental illneas, can be interpreted as platonic, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitLikeALlama/pseuds/SpitLikeALlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura do what they can to help out Sasuke even a little bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> TW - discriptions of depression

Sasuke has times where he's slow. Where the entire world feels like it's far away, like he's in his own bubble. People talk to him but they sound far away and he feels numb. During these periods, he doesn't go to class. He doesn't do any homework or study or even get out of bed.

He just lays there, blinking blankly, drifting in and out of sleep. This feeling was the equivalent of watching paint dry for hours on end.

In those times, Naruto would notice that Sasuke wasn't in class for a few days, because despite being completely different people they took the same course in University. And he would come over laden with sour and spicy and tangy snacks that Sasuke loves and dig through Sasuke's house.

He would call Sakura for help and the two of them would clean Sasuke's apartment together, doing the dishes that had been left behind for days, they would force Sasuke to get up shower, not giving him any other option, they would change his sheets while he was in there.

It didn't make the feeling disappear but it made Sasuke feel cleaner and fresher and like he could get out of bed. Like he could breathe a little clearer.

And when he came out of the shower, they would talk to him, tell him about their day and help him with the work he had missed. They went slower than normal but it wasn't patronizing, Sasuke knew they were making sure he wasn't zoning out or drifting out of focus.

They made him eat and drink, Naruto would counter every protest with that shiny look in his eyes and a stubborn glare, Sakura would gently talk to him, talk about nothing in particular until Sasuke could focus on her voice again.

It was nicer afterwards, after they had cleaned and made him do his homework, after he had eaten and taken the pills he had been avoiding for a while now. He felt lighter, there was less that he was worried about and he could watch the films they had brought and laugh.

It's later that night, when they're all piled into his room, Sasuke on his bed and Naruto and Sakura on spare futons, that he starts feeling bad, starts feeling apologetic towards his friend because they have to put up with all his shit. If he wasn't like this, then they wouldn't have to worry.

"...Sasuke...are you asleep?" Naruto whispered, his futon was right next to Sasuke's bed, he rolled over to face him,

"No." he whispered back, there was the sound of rustling, and in the dark he could see Naruto's dark outline stand up, and suddenly he was pushing at Sasuke until he was right against the wall and climbed into the bed with him,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, trying to make more space as Naruto unrelentingly tried to climb into his single bed. His arms went around Sasuke's back and brought him forwards until Sasuke's head was on Naruto's chest.

"Wha- Naruto!" Sasuke whisper-yelled, trying to sit up and thanking whatever deity still awake at this hour that Sakura was a heavy sleeper.

"...ugh, move your leg a little, okay yeah....I'm cuddling, I can't sleep," Naruto answered, Sasuke frowned but let Naruto do what he wanted, it wasn't like Sasuke ever won when he wanted something anyway.

"Hey, come to class tomorrow," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's hair, his hands were rubbing circles on his back,

"Why," Sasuke grumbled, 

"I missed you," Sasuke froze at his answer, it was at times like these, in the dead of the night, drunk on sleep, that Naruto was the most honest. And it was also at times like these that Naruto said the exact things that Sasuke wanted to hear.

"Shut up," Sasuke whispered, eyes falling shut as Naruto gently stroked his finger through his hair, tugged a little gently before smoothing it back down. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that he hid into Naruto's chest, though he was sure Naruto could feel it, in the same way Sasuke could feel his every breath and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
